


Страдания юного Автора, или Когда Джек сказал "Нет"

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Humor, M/M, Meta, ooc, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеку надоело существующее положение вещей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страдания юного Автора, или Когда Джек сказал "Нет"

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The Sorrows of a Young W. or: When Jack Said "No"](http://wykling.livejournal.com/79857.html) авторства wykling.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Не обращая внимания на ветер и яростный ливень, Джек стоял на краю какой-то крыши, и казалось, что тень его неизбывной боли падает на утопающий в море огней Кардифф — его территорию, его охотничьи угодья, его дом. Капли воды стекали по его лицу, смешиваясь со слезами. Джек никогда не позволял себе плакать перед командой. Но сейчас, когда он был наедине с самим собой, миром и своим безграничным горем, он...

— Нет.  
Что? Что значит, "нет"? Я только начала рассказ.  
— Ты меня слышала: нет. Не хочу в этом участвовать. Иди ищи себе другого идиота, а я этим больше не занимаюсь.  
Эй, с какой это радости я вообще тебя слушаю? Это _моя_ история и...  
— ЧУШЬ! Это МОЯ история, а я промок и замёрз, рефлексирую по какому-то дурацкому поводу — ОПЯТЬ — у меня вода в носу, в штанах и еще бог знает где! С меня хватит! ХВАТИТ! Слышишь меня?!  
Чего ты жалуешься? Сейчас появится Янто, сделает тебе горячую ванну и...  
— ВОТ! Это снова повторяется. Хотя бы раз, _один-единственный_ раз я хочу нормальную ванну с мыльными пузырями, резиновыми уточками и надоедливой музыкой для расслабления.  
Эй, у тебя бывают ванны и...  
— НЕВЕРНО. У меня бывает секс в ванне, секс в душе, секс в сауне и ещё чёрт знает где. Я, МАТЬ ВАШУ, УСТАЛ! Во имя всего сущего, люди, что с вами такое? То, что я распространяю вокруг себя феромоны пятьдесят первого века, не значит, что я не хочу помыться или расслабиться ненадолго, или что я готов заниматься любовью двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю. ЧТО, ЧЁРТ ПОБЕРИ, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ СТРАННОГО В ПОСЛЕОБЕДЕННОМ СНЕ?!  
Тихо, успокойся, держи себя в руках. Вот, съешь печеньку.  
— Ты мне ПЕЧЕНЬКУ предлагаешь? Я видеть не могу сладкое после того, как по твоей милости уплёл две коробки пончиков, меня тошнит от одних мыслей о сладостях!  
Ну поспи немного, я же не против.  
— Ага, и пока буду спать, незаметно подкрадётся Конец Света. Снова.  
Я ничего...  
— Тихо! Моя очередь говорить. Ты никогда не задумывалась, почему Янто всегда появляется лишь по прошествии времени?  
Гхм... нет.  
— Потому что вы, ребятки, не даёте ему передышки! Сначала он покойник, потом он Повелитель времени, затем агент времени, затем телепат, эмо, псих, кибермен, эмпат, бессмертный, вампир, бог, и, наконец, Альфред во плоти. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени он проводит за глажкой всех костюмов, в которые вам только хватит фантазии его облачить? И это не считая регулярных психологических кризисов, которыми его обеспечивают буквально через день.  
Верно. Никаких костюмов для Янто?  
— Господи помилуй! Янто неотделим от них. Отними у Янто костюмы и ты убьёшь его. Просто позволь Оуэну время от времени гладить их для него. Он любит гладить вещи. Но вы, ребята, не видите этой стороны его натуры, вам подавай саркастичного ловеласа. Представляешь, как из-за вас выглядела бы его квартира, если бы он не убирался там каждый день? Знаешь, как он расстраивается, что уже столько времени ему не удаётся спокойно повязать? Недавно я застал его рыдающим над парой вязальных спиц.  
Хм... Точно...  
— Что?  
Ничего.  
— Тогда пиши давай!

...Джеку было так хорошо, удобно и сухо, как только могло быть, и он наслаждался теплом первых лучей восходящего солнца, что легли на его лицо. Широко зевнув, он лениво потянулся, расправляя затёкшие во сне конечности и медленно открыл глаза — чтобы тут же устремить взгляд на продолжавшего спать Янто. Джек не смог сдержать улыбку — так прелестно выглядел спящий Янто. Во сне он сбросил с себя одеяло и его светлая кожа почти сияла в солнечном свете. Джек подался вперёд...

— Поверить не могу.  
Что теперь? Ты спокойно валяешься в кровати, Янто отдыхает. Что тебе теперь не по нраву?  
— ТЫ.  
Что?  
— Снова хочешь заставить меня делать с Янто всякие извращенства, да?  
Ну, я...  
— Ха! Я так и знал!  
Не могу сказать, что подобные мысли не приходили мне в голову, но...  
— НИКАКИХ "НО"! СЛЫШАТЬ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ ТВОЁ ЧЁРТОВО "НО"!  
Хорошо *вздыхает* 

Во сне он сбросил с себя одеяло, и было видно, что благодаря заботам Джека и затихшему Рифту Янто немного набрал в весе — разумеется, он не становился от этого менее привлекательным для Джека, который, тем не менее, не собирался делать с ним этим утром никаких извращенств. Ему нравилось просто любоваться этим чудесным молодым человеком, у которого из уголка губ стекала на подушку тонкая струйка слюны, и...

— Толстячок, пускающий слюни... Это лучшее, что ты могла выдумать?  
ЛАДНО! 

Джек валялся без дела, Янто был очарователен и не пускал слюни и они оба не делали ничего сексуального, хотя лежали в одной постели, Рифт не давал о себе знать, а всё это происходило воскресным утром, и имхо, им, наверное, было трудно с этим смириться, но это всего лишь мнение скромного автора, который, как выяснилось, _вообще_ не имеет _никакого_ отношения к истории, но это уже их проблемы...

— Честно говоря, теперь, когда ты упомянула про это, мне захотелось большей активности. Не могла бы ты убрать лишний вес? Янто немного злится, когда у него появляются складки на бёдрах. О, и никаких палочек для еды, медицинских шпателей, часов с кукушкой, ложек, ручек, градусников, заколок для волос, шёлкового белья, высоких каблуков, помады, маникюрных ножниц, фруктового мороженого, леденцов на палочке, кальсонов...  
Вот именно, никаких. С меня хватит.  
— ...резиновых сапожек, клейких лент, верёвок, транспортных средств, включая велосипедные звонки, резиновых мячей для йоги... Эй! Ты куда? Автор? А-а-автор?  
— ... Джек, ты снова обидел автора? Ты же знаешь, нехорошо так делать.  
— Я обидел?! Она снова загнала меня на крышу!  
— Ну, не так уж и плохо. Меня она однажды сбросила с моста.  
— Там были дождь и ветер.  
— А зонтика тебе, полагаю, не выделили. Конечно, с ним было бы не так эффектно.  
— Янто, думаю, я больше этого не вынесу.  
— Ох, иди сюда, сладкий, Папа Янто позаботится о тебе.  
— Яни-Пух!  
— Мишка Гамми!  
И таким образом все герои делали в этот день то, что им нравилось: Янто был самим собой и пил чай просто так, Джек бездельничал и от души наслаждался этим, Гвэн баловала и нянчилась с Рисом, который охрип от споров с ней, констебль Энди поймал вивила, Тош смогла отдохнуть от всевозможной техники, как ей уже давно хотелось, а Оуэн — связать шарф, о котором он мечтал много лет.  
И ко всем этим событиям — и к некоторым другим — расстроенный и жующий печенье автор вообще не имел никакого отношения.


End file.
